UNTITLED
by amberianexotics
Summary: Disaat terakhir itulah, akhirnya rahasia hati mereka terungkap.


**Judul: UNTITLED**

**Author: chihara**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Genre: Romance,Tragedy**

**Rated: T**

**Anime/disclaimer: Naruto/Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**RnR please?**

**UNTITLED**

Angin menampik kasar pipi seorang pria bermata sapphireNaruto. Pria itu menatap sendu sebuah nisan. Nama 'Hyuuga Hinata' tertulis dinisan itu. Beberapa kenangan pun memenuhi otak pria rubah tersebut. Tak berapa lama, air mata penyesalan menggenang dimata sapphire-nya. "Naruto, kau ini laki-laki, kenapa menangis, eh?" tanya seorang gadis bermata emeraldSakura. Naruto terdiam, masih menangis. "Hinata tidak akan senang melihat kau menangis.." lanjut Sakura. "Diam kau Sakura! Aku mencintainya, tidakkah kau tahu itu?" bentak Naruto. Mata Sakura terbelalak, kaget mendengar bentakan sobatnya itu, lalu Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu itu, dobe." sahut Sakura sambil mengelus punggung Naruto. "Tapi kau ini lelaki kuat, Hinata tidak akan senang melihat kau menangis.." ulang Sakura lembut. Mereka berdua terdiam. Naruto mengenang sebuah peristiwa terakhirnya bersama Hinata.

_Burung-burung terbang dengan bebas dilangit Konoha pagi ini. Udara sejuk menghiasi seluruh Konoha. Terlihat seorang gadis indigo sedang duduk dibawah pohon, ditengah hutan yang agak jauh dari pemukiman. "Hinata-chan!" panggil seorang pria bermata saphire dengan tiga kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya. Gadis yang dipanggil 'Hinata' dengan gugup membalasnya. "Na-naruto-kun.." Rona merah muncul di pipi gadis yang bernama Hinata tersebut. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, lho! Ternyata kau ada disini." seru Naruto. "A-ada apa Na-naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata malu-malu, saat pria bermata saphire tersebut−__Naruto_−_mendekati Hinata. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, hehe.." jawab Naruto dengan senyum mataharinya. _

"Aku bodoh.. Aku bodoh sekali.." gumam Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan. Sakura mengelus punggung Naruto. "Hei.. Sudah.. Apa kita pulang saja?" tanya Sakura iba. Naruto terdiam sebentar. "Nanti dulu, aku masih merindukannya." jawab Naruto tegas.

_Rona merah di pipi putihnya tidak hilang-hilang, malah semakin bertambah merah. "A-apa itu Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata gugup. "Jadi begini, a-ano, a-aku mau mengatakan sesuatu tentang perasaanku selama ini." Jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai. Wajah Hinata kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus__−merah padam. 'Kami-sama, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya.. Bagaimana kalau dia berkata tidak mencintaiku?' batin Hinata. _

"Kenapa aku membiarkanmu terluka, Hinata... Aku ini bodoh, ya.." Airmata mengalir deras di pipi Naruto. Sakura menatapnya dengan iba, namun enggan mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"_Jadi begini.. Em, a-ano.. Aku.. Aku.." kata Naruto terbata-bata. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. SRAK-SRAK. Naruto dan Hinata bertatapan, sambil mendengar sebuah suara. "A-apa itu?" gumam Hinata. SRAK-SRAK. Hinata menatap semak-semak yang bergoyang. "Na-naruto-kun, i-itu.." kata Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah semak-semak yang ada di belakang Naruto. Naruto menoleh sebentar. "Mungkin itu hanya kelinci," sahut Naruto menyeringai. _

Naruto menyingkirkan pelan tangan Sakura yang ada dipunggungnya. Sakura menatap Naruto heran dan iba. "Naru" Sakura menutup mulutnya ketika melihat Naruto mengelus nisan Hinata. "Aku mencintaimu Hinata.. Tapi, ini semua salahku.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum hambar. Sakura menatap iba pada Naruto. "Seharusnya aku saja yang mati.. Bukan kau.." Sakura menarik napas, menahan air matanya.

_SRAK-SRAK. Suara itu semakin sering terdengar. Hinata merasa tidak enak dengan keadaan ini. "Hinata, aku.." JLEB! Sebuah kunai menancap tepat di perut Naruto. "Na-naruto!" teriak Hinata kaget. Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk tertahan sambil memegangi perutnya yang banyak mengeluarkan darah. "Hinata awas!" teriak Naruto sambil mendorong Hinata dengan kasar. JLEB. Sebuah kunai menancap lagi. Kali ini di lengan kanannya. "A-apa! Naruto-kun!" Hinata menoleh ke arah datangnya kunai tadi. _

"Seharusnya aku yang melindungimu agar kau tidak terluka," lanjut Naruto. "Bukan kau yang melindungiku. Hah, bodoh sekali aku ini.." Sakura tak dapat lagi membendung airmatanya. Sakura tak tega melihat sahabatnya seperti ini.

"_Sa-sasuke?!" seru Hinata kaget. Hinata tak percaya apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. "Hi-hinata, minggir kau! Bi-biar aku yang menyelesaikan se-semuanya!" Naruto berdiri hendak melawan Sasuke. Tapi, Naruto terjatuh lagi. "A-aaa!" teriak Hinata. Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata. Dilihatnya Hinata sedang memegangi dada kirinya yang tertancap kunai. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melukai Hinata!" teriak Naruto murka._

"Hinata.." kata Naruto pelan. "Aku memang tidak pantas dicintai olehmu.." lanjut Naruto. "Aku juga tidak pantas ada disisimu.." lanjutnya lagi. Kini Sakura terisak. Ia sangat-sangat-sangat tidak tega pada sahabatnya itu. Baru kali ini ia melihat Naruto begitu merana. "Tapi bukan berarti.." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Bukan berarti kau pergi dariku selamanya!" lanjutnya setengah teriak.

_Sasuke mendengus, tangannya bersiap melempar kunai lagi. "Hei. Kau ini kenapa malah bermain-main disini? Ayo kita pergi!" kata seseorang yang menggunakan topeng oranye. "MAIN-MAIN KATAMU?!" bentak Naruto murka. "Melukai orang, dan hampir membunuhnya, itu main-main?!" bentak Naruto lagi. Sasuke mendengus lagi, lalu tersenyum kecut. "Kau itu bodoh, sekali bodoh tetap bodoh. DOBE." Kata Sasuke. _

"Sudah tidak bisa membawa Sasuke kembali, sekarang kau malah pergi!" seru Naruto. "Apa hidupku ini memang tidak berarti?" serunya lagi.

_Sasuke dan orang bertopeng oranye tadi langsung pergi, meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto yang sekarat. "SASUKEE! Kembali kau!" teriak Naruto. "Na-naruto-kun.." panggil Hinata dengan suara lemah. Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, lalu menghampirinya. "Hi-hinata! Bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit Konoha!" teriak Naruto sambil membopong Hinata yang terlihat sangat lemah. _

"Hinata.. Aku ingat perkataanmu yang membuatku sangat terkejut, tapi aku bahagia saat kau mengatakannya.." kata Naruto sambil mengusap air matanya.

"_Na-naruto-kun.." kata Hinata lemah. "Tenang saja, aku akan membawamu ke Rumah sakit! Walaupun masih jauh, berta__" "S-ss-sst.. Ti-tidak Naruto-kun," potong Hinata. "Apa maksudmu tidak? Kau ini sakit sekali!" bantah Naruto. "Me-mang sakiit, ta-tapi.. Ah.." Hinata mengaduh sambil memegangi dadanya. "Hi-hinata!" teriak Naruto._

Naruto tersenyum. "Katamu, 'aku selalu saja menangis dan menyerah..'" kata Naruto.

"_Aku hampir saja menempuh jalan yang salah.." lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum lemah. Naruto mencoba tak menghiraukan Hinata, lalu mempercepat langkahnya. _

"'Tapi kau.. kau tunjukkan aku jalan yang benar..'" lanjut Naruto. Sakura menatap Naruto yang tersenyum sambil tersenyum.

"_Du-dulu..a-aku sel-laluh ingin me-mengejarmu.. I-ingin menyusulmu.." lanjut Hinata sambil menatap Naruto. _

"'Aku hanya ingin berjalan disampingmu..'" sambung Naruto sambil mengelus nisan Hinata.

"_Aku ingin bersamamu.." suara Hinata terdengar melemah._

"'Kau merubahku.. Senyumanmu menyelamatkan aku..'" lanjut Naruto masih sambil mengelus nisan Hinata.

_Kini mereka sudah hampir sampai di rumah sakit Konoha. Naruto terus mencoba tidak menghiraukan perkataan Hinata. Naruto terlalu khawatir. "J-jadi a-ku tidak takut m-mati untuk melin-d-dungimu.._" _lanjut Hinata. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Tak lama, mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Naruto segera berlari, mencari ninja medis yang harus dengan cepat bisa menyembuhkan Hinata. _

"Karena aku.."

"_Tunggu sebentar lagi, Hinata!" kata Naruto. "Ah, hei, Ino! Tolong Hinata! Tolong sembuhkan dia!" teriak Naruto begitu melihat Ino. Ino yang terkejut segera mengangguk, lalu dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata. "Bawa ke sini, Naruto!" teriak Ino khawatir sambil membuka sebuah ruangan untuk merawat pasien. Naruto dengan cepat masuk ke ruangan dan membaringkan Hinata di tempat tidur._

"..mencintaimu.." Naruto tersenyum, airmata terjatuh lagi dipipinya. Sakura menghapus airmatanya, lalu tersenyum melihat sahabatnya.

_Hinata menggenggam lemah tangan Naruto yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya. "Karena aku.." Hinata terdiam sebentar. Naruto memandang Hinata khawatir, hendak membuka mulut. "Karena aku.. men-cintaimu-uh.." Hinata tersenyum lemah. Naruto terkejut, lalu memandang Hinata. "Benarkah itu? Kau mencintaiku, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum senang. "Haha. Benarkah itu?" Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah. Lalu, menutup pelan kedua mata amethyst-nya. Ino mendorong Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa. "Aku harus segera mengobatinya!" kata Ino. Naruto keluar dari ruangan. Setelah beberapa menit, Ino keluar dari ruangan tempat Hinata dirawat dengan muka bersalah. "Naruto, Hina__" "Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia sudah sembuh, kan?" tanya Naruto. Senyum lemah menghiasi wajah pucat Naruto. Wajah Ino tak kalah pucat dengan Naruto. Ino menggeleng. "Maafkan aku, Hinata, tidak terselamatkan.." kata Ino dengan menyesal, lalu menangis. Bibir Naruto yang tadinya tersenyum, kini datar. "Tidak mung__" BRUK. Naruto terjatuh pingsan. _

Naruto menatap Sakura, lalu tersenyum. "Ayo pulang, Sakura-chan!" ajak Naruto. Hatinya sudah merasa sedikit lega setelah beberapa lama merindukan gadisnyaHinata. Sakura mengangguk. Naruto dan Sakura melangkah pergi. Saat mereka berdua sudah agak jauh, sebuah kelopak bunga yang Naruto letakkan di makam Hinata terbawa angin melewati wajah Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke arah makam Hinata, lalu tersenyum. 'Aku tahu kau masih disini, Hinata..' kata Naruto dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

**END**


End file.
